pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Maguire
Sarah Maguire (born 1957) is an English poet and translator.Sara Maguire, The Poetry Society. Web, Oct. 19, 2015. Life Maguire was born in west London. She left school early to train as a gardener with the London Borough of Ealing (1974–1977). Her horticultural career has had a significant impact on her poetry: her third collection of poems The Florist's at Midnight (Jonathan Cape, 2001) brought together all her poems about plants and gardens, and she edited the anthology, Flora Poetica: The Chatto book of botanical verse (2001). She was also Poet in Residence at Chelsea Physic Garden. Maguire was the first writer to be sent to Palestine (1996) and Yemen (1998) by the British Council. As a result of these visits she developed a strong interest in Arabic literature; she has translated the Palestinian poets Mahmoud Darwish and Ghassan Zaqtan and the Sudanese poet, Al-Saddiq Al-Raddi (2008). With Yama Yari Sarah co-translated the Afghan poet Partaw Naderi (2008); their translation of A Thousand Rooms of Dream and Fear by the leading Afghan novelist, Atiq Rahimi (Chatto & Windus, 2006) was longlisted for the Independent Foreign Fiction Prize in 2007. She is the only living English-language poet with a book in print in Arabic - her selected poems, Haleeb Muraq (Dar-Al Mada, 2003), was translated by the leading Iraqi poet, Saadi Yousef. Maguire is the founder and director of the Poetry Translation Centre, which opened in 2004.Sarah Maguire, Poetry Translation Centre. Web, Oct. 19, 2015. Writing Reviews Tower Poetry: "The ‘magical thread’ in The Bell Jar is suggestive in terms of the recurrent imagery of Sarah Maguire’s fourth collection, The Pomegranates of Kandahar (and Maguire begins with an epigraph from Plath’s ‘The Bee Meeting’ – a clue to the pervasive presence of the American poet throughout the book.) At the close of ‘Solstice’, Maguire writes ‘Because I have lost you, I must take up this thread’...This kind of stitching together has been seen before, most obviously perhaps in another poet who shares Maguire’s botanical and ecological preoccupations, Michael Longley." The Guardian: "The opening poem, 'The Grass Church at Dilston Grove', inspired by an artwork which sowed grass seeds all over a disused church in London's docklands, encapsulates the strengths of this book. The diligent description of the scent and appearance of the living grass and the abandoned building gives way to self-contemplation, then to beautifully deployed rhythms of ritual incantation, and finally to a moment poised perfectly between self and oblivion: laden with the inevitability of death, yet balanced perfectly by quiet, determined, resourceful life." Recognition * 2008 Cholmondeley Award * 2001-2003 Royal Literary Fund Writing Fellow School of Oriental & African Studies University of London Publications Poetry *''Spilt Milk''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1991. *''The Invisible Mender''. London: Cape, 1997. * The Florist's at Midnight. London: Cape, 2001. *''The Pomegranates of Kandahar''. London: Chatto & Windus, 2007. Translated *Atiq Rahimi, A Thousand Rooms of Dream and Fear (translated with Yama Yari). publisher=Chatto & Windus, 2006. * al-Saddiq Al-Raddi, Poems (translated with Sabry Hafez. London: Enitharmon / Poetry Translation Centre, 2008. *Partaw Naderi, Poems (translated with Yama Yari). London: Enitharmon / Poetry Translation Centre, 2008. Edited *''A Green Thought in a Green Shade: Poetry in the garden''. London: Poetry Society, 2000. *''Flora Poetica: The Chatto book of botanical verse''. London: Chatto & Windus, 2001. Anthologized * New Chatto Poets: Number two (by Susanne Ehrhardt, Paul May, Lucy Anne Watt, Robert Crawford, Sarah Maguire, and Mark Ford). London: Chatto & Windus, 1989.Sarah Maguire (b. 1957), The Poetry Archive. Web, Feb. 8, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Sarah Maguire, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 8, 2014. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"Passages" *Translations by Sarah Maguire at the Poetry Translation Centre. ;Audio / video *Sarah Maguire (b. 1957) at The Poetry Archive *Sarah Maguire at YouTube ;About *Sarah Maguire at Poetry Society * Sarah Maguire at the British Council *Sarah Maguire at the Poetry Translation Centre * Interview by James Byrne, The Wolf magazine, 2007 Category:1957 births Category:English women poets Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:Living people Category:Writers from London Category:People from London Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:English women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:English gardeners Category:Translators to English